Harry Potter and the Dark World
by Moofegurl
Summary: It's been five years since Harry discovered the truth, now he is about to learn more about his past than he ever dreamed he would.


Chapter 1 Midnight on Privet Drive It was a dark night as Harry began to get ready for bed. He checked his bedside clock and saw that it was 11:59. Harry had just finished a particularly nasty potions essay (discuss the properties of a bezor). He stowed his ink, quill, parchment, and books back under the loose floorboard. As he got ready to go to sleep, he heard a knocking at the window. Sitting bolt upright, Harry looked out the window and saw an owl banging on the glass, wait, it was several owls. He pushed open the window letting in a gust of cold air and two owls. The first one was a school owl with the usual list of supplies for the New Year. He dismissed this letter quickly and looked at the unfamiliar owl. Harry decided to see whom the letter was from. It was Sirius!  
  
Dear Harry, Something very important will be happening tomorrow.  
  
"Oh no!" Harry thought to himself. Tomorrow he was spending the day with Old Ms. Figg, the lady who looked after him when the horrible Dursleys were out with Dudley on his yearly birthday outing. This special event would be ruined if he couldn't be found. However, Harry read on.  
  
Harry, don't think that your plans for tomorrow will ruin anything; in fact, Dumbledore planned it this way.  
  
What was going on must have been important if Dumbledore had planned it, but Harry still wasn't sure what Sirius was playing at.  
  
Many things will happen tomorrow Harry, and I want you to be prepared to accept some things. Last year, you proved that you could take on a grown man's load and I need to see you do that again. You don't need to reply to this letter. Why, I can't tell you yet, but I will let you know that tomorrow will change your life with the Dursleys forever.  
  
--Sirius  
  
Harry reread the letter several times, letting the message sink in. Something big would happen tomorrow. If tomorrow was anything like the Triwizard Tournament, then Harry might just back out. It had been an ordeal that he longed to forget, but Sirius had mentioned that tomorrow would change his life with the Dursleys forever, and any change in this place would be welcome. So, Harry went to bed more or less excited. As he drifted off to sleep, a black shadow fell across the window as someone looked in from the outside.  
  
"Sleep well, Harry. Tomorrow, you will learn the truth," whispered a woman before she flew away.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dark Hogwarts Harry slept fitfully that night. He kept drifting into dreams that swiftly became nightmares bearing all of the horrors from last year. There was one particular dream that Harry swore was real. He was walking through a dark corridor-it might have even been at Hogwarts-Harry was confused as he wandered through the dark and twisted halls. "This is Hogwarts," he thought. "But it's different somehow." And different this place was. The sconces on the walls threw patches of darkness instead of beacons of light, and as he passed a picture, the occupant seemed almost dead. Harry tried to make his way towards Gryffindor common room, but the once familiar halls seemed as foreign as the moon. Finally, he saw the Fat Lady's portrait. She had her back turned to him, and it seemed that someone else was in the painting with her. This wasn't so surprising to Harry because the subjects of Hogwarts' paintings usually moved about and visited each other. He approached the painting and cleared his throat. The figures turned and Harry suddenly wished with all of his heart that he hadn't tried to rouse these horrors. He had a brief glimpse of a sinister looking version of the Fat Lady and the hooded figure that was her guest before his scar erupted in pain. The hooded figure turned on Harry with its wand held high. "Avada Kedavra!" it cried. Harry heard the rushing of death and waited for it to hit him, but suddenly, there was someone in front of him. The wave up death struck her and she shrieked, slipping out of this world. Harry screamed with all of his might, but it did him no good. The pain was searing through his head and spreading through his body. The room slid sideways and he felt himself lose consciousness, screaming through the whole thing. And then.  
  
Harry awoke in his own bed breathing fast with sweat standing out on his forehead. He had not liked this alternate Hogwarts, and he was sure that it wasn't a good omen. As Harry walked shakily across the room to open the windows, his only cogent thought was that he had seen his old foe again and he had been stronger. Because he wasn't paying attention as he did this, he was almost hit in the head by an owl. He pulled the letter off its leg and briefly saw the Hogwarts emblem before ripping it open. A single peace of parchment fell out.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Classes will commence one week later than normal this year because of an unfortunate incident. Please do not be alarmed, and report to the Hogwarts express at 11:00 on September 8.  
  
Sincerely, Prof. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Could the closure of Hogwarts have anything to do with Harry's dream? Harry made up his mind that today must be important and that he would find out why. Chapter 3 Morning on Privet Drive That morning Harry was unusually quiet. He was squirming in his seat, and he was almost excited about going to stay with Old Ms. Figg. Nothing ever happens fast enough when one is excited, so, of course, it took ages for the Dursleys to finish their breakfast (Harry had none today; he was too excited), and for Dudley to find his new wristwatch. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry was dropped off at Old Ms. Figg's home. The old house still smelled like cabbage, but Harry hardly cared. He sat on her couch fidgeting. When Harry was just starting to think that he couldn't take it anymore, a visitor arrived. Harry knew that someone had arrived, not because of a doorbell, but because of a loud pop and the sound of voices. One was that of Old Ms. Figg who didn't sound surprised, but irritated, and the other voice, to Harry's great delight, was that of Harry's Godfather... "Sirius!" Harry shouted, running to greet his godfather. Sirius looked quite different from the way he had the last time Harry had seen him. His hair was neat and tidy, and he looked as if he had eaten several decent meals. Sirius smiled at Harry, but Harry couldn't return the grin. "So what is it that you've come to tell me?" asked Harry, in a serious tone. "The things that we will discuss today are too numerous to count, but I cannot start yet. We must wait for Professor Dumbledore." Harry's heart sagged; he couldn't wait until then! Then another thought entered Harry's mind and Sirius seemed to notice it instantly. "Oh, and Harry," Sirius smiled, "I would like you to meet Ms. Irena Figg." Harry was puzzled; he already knew Ms. Figg. He looked at her sitting in a little armchair looking very annoyed and little frightened. Sirius looked over at her, too. She suddenly stood up and walked from the room. "I know that you're probably confused about this," Sirius said. That was an understatement, in Harry's opinion. "I don't understand," Harry stated frankly. "Give it time," Sirius assured Harry, "and you will understand this." Chapter 4 Meeting of the Worlds Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sirius stood up to answer it. "That will be Professor Dumbledore," Sirius informed Harry. Sure enough, about a minute later Dumbledore walked into the parlor. "Sirius, if you would please find Ms. Figg," said Dumbledore. Sirius hurriedly left to go find her and Dumbledore turned his blue-eyed gaze to Harry. "Before we begin this talk, I need to know if your scar has hurt at all over the summer, Harry" said Dumbledore. Dumbledore' s eyes seemed to look straight through Harry as he posed the question. "Yes, sir," said Harry. Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to continue. "I was at Hogwarts, but...it was all wrong. Everything seemed slanted in an evil light. Then I saw Voldemort in one of the pictures. He was there, somehow, but-" Harry struggled for words. Just then, Sirius walked in with Irena Figg. She looked very tense when she saw Dumbledore. Harry could almost feel her anxiety. Everyone was looking to Dumbledore for an explanation. After a moment that held an eternity, he began. "First, may I introduce everyone sitting here for those who do not know them. This," he said motioning to Harry, "is Harry Potter, Ms. Figg, I'm sure that your Arabella has spoken of him." Ms. Figg nodded slightly. "This," said Dumbledore, motioning to Sirius, "is Sirius Black, Arabella has also told you about him." There was no need for Ms. Figg to nod this time; her eyes showed recognition at the sound of the name. "And for the benefit of Harry and Sirius, this is Ms. Irena Figg, she was once married to Arabella Figg, who was an Auror." Harry looked at Ms. Figg and suddenly understood. Dumbledore's next words clarified his thoughts. "Ms. Figg is not magical, although Arabella Figg was a wizard." Questions were being answered, but Harry found that as he received the answers he was only met with more enigmas. If Ms. Figg wasn't a witch and if she wasn't even married to Arabella Figg anymore, why was she at this meeting? "Ms. Figg, you are here because it will be important for you to know what has happened to your husband. This is for your safety because I fear that you may be in grave danger." Chapter 5 Death in the Forest Dumbledore continued: "Arabella Figg was found dead one week ago." Ms. Figg and Sirius both gasped. "Oh," Ms. Fig cried, "if only I hadn't left him." She looked as if she was fighting back tears. Sirius, on the other hand, looked angry. "It was it Voldemort, wasn't it?" Sirius said although Harry was sure that he already knew the answer. Dumbledore nodded slowly. "He was found in the Forbidden Forest with the Dark Mark above him. Now Sirius, you know the most about his status before his death. Please inform us of what you know." Sirius looked as though this was the last thing that he wanted to do, but he began slowly. His voice sounded strained. "He was working in The Forest to find out more about Voldemort's movements. Many of the creatures there are well informed on the movements of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Arabella said that he had found something major and that he would be reporting on it soon, but then." Sirius trailed off sighing slightly. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Ms. Figg. "Am I correct in saying that you received some documents from Arabella recently?" Ms. Figg nodded and stood up. "I'll go get them for you," she said and rushed off. A single tear fell behind her. When she returned, Dumbledore took the envelope and placed it within the folds of his cloak. "Ms. Figg I am sorry to tell you this, but it will not be prudent for you to stay here any longer. With your consent, there is a small house in Glasgow that would be suitable for you stay in, at least for the moment." Ms. Figg looked shocked. "Glasgow! That's terribly far away. And if you don't mind telling me, why am I in danger?" She gaped. "Ms. Figg, I believe that a very evil and powerful wizard knows that you have these documents and will come looking for you to obtain them." Ms. Figg nodded and sighed. "I best go and pack my bags," she shuffled out of the room looking not so much terrified, but helpless. Harry could understand why. By no fault of her own, Ms. Figg was now in grave danger and she could do very little about it. As soon as Ms. Figg was well out of earshot, Dumbledore began to speak to Harry. "Because of this situation, Harry, you will not be able to stay with the Dursleys any more." There was a slight twinkle in his eyes as he said this although his tone was grave. Harry was less than disappointed that he would have to leave this terrible place. "Harry, Voldemort will undoubtedly come here to look for Ms. Figg and it would be too easy for him to cross the street and find you. You will be leaving immediately-" "For the Burrow!" Harry exclaimed unable to contain his excitement as he thought of the wonderful time that he would have with Ron. "Yes," said Dumbledore, "I have already contacted Mrs. Weasley and she will be happy to have you. I believe that your friend Ron will also be quite pleased." Harry could hardly believe his good luck; a whole month and a half with the Weaslys. He didn't see how his summer could be any better. Chapter 6  
  
At the Burrow  
  
One week later Harry was at Ron's house and thoroughly enjoying himself. He and Ron planned on spending the summer playing Quidittch in the backyard, chasing gnomes in the garden, and making conversation about next year. "Personally, I hope that it's a bit quieter than last year," said Harry. "Oh, I don't know," Ron mused, "it'd be nice if I got to have some fun this year. Hey! Maybe I can play Quidittch for Gryffindor, they'll need a new keeper with Wood gone." Harry had not thought about this. With Oliver Wood having graduated, Gryffindor would not only need a new keeper, but also a new team captain. Harry smiled and let his mind drift into fantasies of becoming captain of the Gryffindor House Team. He saw everyone smiling at him as he walked out into the Quidittch pitch. In particular, Harry saw the face of Cho Chang. She smiled at him and he grinned back. "Harry, Harry! 'Lo Harry, you there?" Ron was waving his hand energetically in front of Harry's face. "Huh, what?" murmured Harry. He felt very foolish and he'd rather face a dragon than tell Ron what he had been dreaming about. "So, do you want to go practice Quidittch again? If I train hard enough, I might make the team!" Ron looked very excited, and little worried about Harry's glazed look. "Ya, let's go practice," Harry said. Secretly, Harry really hoped that Ron would make the team so that he could have a little of the fame that he so desperately wanted. And with that, Harry and Ron went to get their brooms and headed for the yard.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A Walk in the Forest Harry got into bed that night with cheerful thoughts. Practicing with Ron had gone well that day and Ron seemed to have a very good chance at making the House Team. In addition, he had gotten a letter from Hermione today. She told him that she was having an excellent time in Spain with her parents (she had declined the request of world-famous Quidittch player Viktor Krum to visit him in Bulgaria), and she wanted to know what had happened. Harry had written her back telling about how he was going to be staying with Ron for the rest of the summer because of the whole Ms. Figg matter. Harry had long forgotten about his dream, so he did not include this in his letter. Harry smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep. He was walking on the Hogwarts grounds. It should have been lovely in the summer sun, but no sun shown in this place, not even a moon or stars, Harry had a feeling that they wouldn't dare to in this place. He had slipped into that alternate Hogwarts again and this time it looked twice as threatening. The castle was a monstrous thing covered with towers topped with spikes, and windows that looked as if they had eyes behind them and instead of the winged boars at the gates; there were two human statues. They looked as if they had been caught there in mid-scream and the malevolent beings that lived here were holding them there as trophies. Just one look at them made Harry want to run away, but if the castle looked that bad, he didn't want to see what the Hogwarts Express was in this twisted world. Harry wasn't sure where to go, but then he saw it. The Dark Mark erupted above the Forbidden Forest. Strangely enough, it was the only thing that looked exactly the same here as it did in the real world. Harry decided that this was his queue to head for the forest. As Harry began to walk, he noticed even more things that weren't right here. The lake, for one, had turned into a well of blackness that Harry was sure went on forever. It seemed like some mortal wound in the ground that would never heal. Harry was starting to think that things here couldn't get anymore horrible; then he saw Hagrid's hut. It was an evil thing; all hunched in on itself like some brooding beast. The chimney, which usually had a cheerful trickle of steam coming out of it had a dark flame instead that went up and down, to the rhythm of someone's breathing. Harry had a strange feeling, as though he were being watched, so he decided to head for The Forest at top speed. He didn't want to hang around to watch Hagrid's cabin wake up. Not once throughout the entire walk had Harry considered trying to wake up from this dream. As far as Harry and this world were concerned, there was no dream; it was as real as daylight. Finally, Harry reached the forest, and as he entered it, a hush fell over the world. It had been quiet before with only the whistling of the wind, but this quite was different, more complete; more deadly. As Harry fought the urge to bolt from the forest, he saw a light, and as he drew closer, he saw that that was all there was. A light was hanging nonchalantly in the air. Moreover, Harry noticed, it seemed to have its own ideas about gravity and physics for there was no one there to keep it going and nothing to support it. Suddenly, and nothing could have prepared Harry for this, it spoke. "Harry, Harry, come here," it whispered. If it had eyes to see him with, Harry never found out, because something in him simply moved him forward towards that light. "Who-I mean what are you?" Harry finally managed to ask. He was becoming very aware that this world could see the light and wasn't too keen on it OR on Harry. "I am the soul of Arabella Figg and I bring a warning for you, Harry Potter," Harry gaped for a moment, but had no time to wonder at this because the light was speaking again. "There is a dark presence at Hogwarts, not just this Hogwarts, but also the one in the real world. It needs no body because its memory has proven itself powerful enough to kill. Do you know who I am speaking of, Harry?" Harry nodded, his thoughts moving to a dead Cedric and a horrible, high-pitched laugh. "Harry, you must be careful. You must warn Dumbledore you must-" The light flickered out into the darkness. Harry heard the leaves crunch behind him and he knew what was coming. "Avada Kedavra!" someone said in the most deadly whisper Harry had ever heard. The spell shot towards him, but that light appeared in front of him blocking the spell. Harry screamed as his scar erupted in pain. He screamed as he'd never screamed before. And then. Harry woke up with a cold sweat all over. "Ron," he whispered. "What?" Ron moaned sleepily. "He's back," Harry said, and then he blacked out. Chapter 8  
  
The Awakening  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up! Please wake up Harry," Harry heard a voice from what seemed like very far away. He struggled to open his eyes, but all he could see were dancing blurs of light. He started to wonder about why he was on the floor; then he remembered and began to shake all over. "Harry!" Ron almost screamed. "I saw him," said Harry. "You saw who?" Ron began, but stopped abruptly. "Not HIM?" Ron's mouth was hanging open and he looked worse than Harry felt for a moment. Harry stood up and began rummaging through his trunk in search of a quill and some parchment. "What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked. "I'm writing a letter to Sirius," Harry answered. "He needs to know what happened." "What did happen, in the dream, I mean," Harry related the dark Hogwarts and the meeting with the soul of Arabella Fig to Ron, who stared at Harry speechlessly. Finally, he spoke. "Do you think that it's real, I mean, what happened at that place? It could have just been just a regular bad dream, couldn't it?" It was clear that Ron knew that this wasn't a likely possibility, but Harry could tell that he was trying to find some other explanation to calm himself. After a moment of silence, Ron stood up. "I'll go get Pig, so that you can send that," Ron said and then he left the room. Harry sat still for a moment looking around the room. That darkness had seemed far too real. Even Harry's past dreams hadn't been that convincing. A thought suddenly struck him. What if that place was real, not just a reflection of reality in another place and time, but a real world that Harry had stumbled upon. The thought shook him severely, because it meant that the danger in the dream was much greater than Harry had realized. However, what really made him shiver was that Avada Kedavra- the killing curse-could have effect there. Both times someone had protected him from the light, but the next time he slipped into that dark world, Harry might not be so lucky. Chapter 9  
  
Finally Fifteen  
  
Harry and Ron dressed in silence and finally at around half eleven, they went downstairs. The noise that greeted Harry when he reached the kitchen was like a bomb going off. "Happy Birthday, Harry," they shouted. Everyone that Harry knew was there. He saw Bill and Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brothers; along with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, his Hogwarts friends. Harry also saw Hermione Granger and, to his great surprise and delight, Cho Chang, his crush. "I don't understand," Harry said. "How did you know that I'd be coming in time to plan a party?" "Dumbledore told us about a week ago, so we had time to plan a little party for you," said Hermione. "Happy birthday Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry the biggest cake that he had ever seen. "Come on!" said Fred. "Ya, let's get this party started," cried George. The Weasleys and Harry's friends had hung streamers and all manner of decorations over night including a few fairy lights! It was incredible, and Harry had a great time talking to all of his friends for the whole day. People kept coming up to Harry to talk to him and it wasn't until nearly nine o'clock that Harry broke away to find Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, Ron, I need to talk to you," Harry whispered. They obediently followed him outside to a corner of the garden. "What's wrong Harry?" said Hermione. Harry related the details of his two dreams to her as quickly as he could. "Harry," she said, "that sounds really serious. Have you told Dumbledore?" "Of course he has!" Ron blurted. "How thick do you think Harry is?" "That's good," said Hermione. "I just didn't want you to go looking for that dream world." "I don't need to look for it; it usually finds me!" Harry retorted. "I'm sorry," said Hermione in a very small voice. "I just thought that, you know.you might go there to look for an adventure." She blushed furiously. "Harry," said Ron in a hushed voice. "I was wondering, how do you know that you were dreaming?" "What?" said Harry, totally baffled by Ron's question. "I mean, how do you know that it isn't a real place, that you, I don't know, teleport into?" Harry had never thought of it that way. The thought that he could have been awake during all of those incidents and that it could have been more than real shook him. "I'm cold," he said abruptly. "Let's go back inside and have some cocoa." Hermione and Ron reluctantly followed Harry back inside where they soon forgot about their discussion and enjoyed a few games of Gobestones and Exploding Snap. As Harry went to bed, he felt that all and all, it was the best, and only, birthday party that he had ever had. He had been showered with tons of presents and Filibuster Fireworks sparks! It had been a really wonderful day and after all of the merriment at the Weasleys house Harry made a decision. He was never going back to live with the Dursleys. Ever. Chapter 10 The Day at Diagon Alley The day before term started, Harry and Ron went to Diagon Alley. They had promised to meet Hermione there and to do their school shopping together. They took the bus to London and entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron. As they passed Florien Fortesque's Ice Cream Shop, they saw her sitting outside with a huge book bag. "Shall we start with Flourish and Blots?" She asked. Everyone agreed, so they set off for the little shop. Harry consulted his book list and found that he would need Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk; The Wonderful World of Crystal Gazing by Aura Delphi; and, this surprised him, Dark Curses by Medea Circe. Whoever their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was this year, he seemed to like curses because the book for that class was gigantic compared to the other books that he needed. After stocking up on books, parchment, and quills, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, since they had all grown over the summer. They stopped at the Apothecary to replenish their potion making supplies, although Ron wasn't too keen on this. "Maybe if we don't have the ingredients we won't have to suffer through the class," he said brightly, but he still got the spine of lionfish and mane of kelpie that he needed. When they got home (Hermione was going to Kings Cross with the Weaslys and Harry) everyone was exhausted. All Harry could think of doing was eating some of Mrs. Weasleys excellent cooking and going to sleep. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't look like she'd be going to bed for ages. "I just have to read one more chapter in the Standard Book of Spells to be ready for Transfiguration, and I simply must do some of the practice quizzes from Arithmancy Unlimited!" she blurted. "Fine Hermione," Harry mumbled. "Ya, see you in the morning," Ron muttered. They walked up the stairs to Ron's room, changed into their pajamas, and laid down for bed. "Night, Ron," Harry said "Night Harry," Ron replied. Harry smiled at the Chudly Cannons pictures on the ceiling and listened to the ghoul in the attic for a few moments before drifting off to sleep. Chapter 11 The Night at Godric's Hollow Harry was running across a meadow looking for something, though he wasn't sure what. He stopped and looked around. It was clear that he was back in that alternate Hogwarts, but it wasn't just Hogwarts anymore. This place looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. It was hard because everything was twisted as it had been in his past two dreams. The grass looked as though it had been strangled by a lawnmower, and then left in the ground to die a slow death. The moon and stars were nowhere in sight and Harry had a feeling that this world had never felt the presence of any light, what so ever. Harry shivered; there was no way for him to tell where he was because he could barely see two meters ahead. He kept walking, and desperately tried to get his bearings. Then he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach because ahead of him was a little group of houses. He was sure that he had never seen them before in his life, but he knew where he was and what he would find there. He passed a huge rock that was being broken apart by some evil looking vines. As he neared it, he saw that it was a sign. His heart skipped a beat as he read "GODRIC'S HOLLOW AHEAD." He looked down at the bottom of the rock and saw a few words that made him sure of who he would find here. He shook as he read "GLASGOW: TWO MILES WEST." Harry knew what he had to do and what he would witness. That thought made him want to run away, but he couldn't. He walked forward as bravely as he could under the circumstances. All of the houses had their lights out, except for one. He walked up to the window, which was lit with a black light that gave him no comfort. As Harry looked at the window, he realized that it was working almost like a television screen. He saw a man and a woman standing in the living room. The woman was holding a tiny baby. The words that the man spoke brought tears to Harry's eyes, but he listened anyway. "Lily, take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off," the man said. The woman left the room and only about a minute later, a hooded figure broke down the door. At this point Harry turned away. He couldn't watch, but hard as he tried, he couldn't block out the two screams that followed. Suddenly, the light in the window went out and it seemed clearer somehow, as if he could now see what was really behind that window. He looked in and saw a woman sleeping in her bedroom. Harry suddenly understood. He had watched a recollection; it seemed that this was a memory of the house. As painful as that scene had been, Harry knew that the future held something much more terrible. He could feel it in his bones. Harry waited outside the window for only about a minute before there was a loud crash. The door to the bedroom fell in. Harry wanted to go and help the woman in the bedroom, but as he tried to move to push through the window, he felt as though a hand was holding him down. He was paralyzed as he watched a hooded figure enter the room. He couldn't move to help as the lady in the bed stood up and began to back into a corner. "I don't have it," she mouthed, but the hooded figure paid no heed. He searched the entire room, while the woman stared on in shock. Harry tried to see her face, but he couldn't move his head enough to see. It was horrible to watch. He wanted to try to help the woman, but he couldn't move an inch. The figure finished his search and moved over to the woman who was crouched in a corner, shaking all over. "It appears that you were right. You don't have what I'm looking for," the figure hissed. The woman looked relieved, but only for a second because the hooded figure pulled his wand out of his cloak. The woman screamed and Harry screamed with her; his scar was burning like fire. Harry fell to the ground and didn't realize that he could move for a moment, because the pain was so horrible. He managed to pull himself up and looked through the window one last time. Then, there was a sound that was louder than even his scream. "Avada Kedavra," the hooded man said in a low hiss. The woman fell, and Harry saw whom she was. He screamed as his scar seared with a fresh wave of pain. He screamed until his lungs burned, but the pain wouldn't stop. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "No," he thought. "No, Voldemort will find me, no!" Harry then awoke in his own bed. He looked around and realized that he had left that Dark World, but one thing hadn't changed. Irena Figg was dead. Chapter 12 The Last Hope Harry shook himself briefly. Unlike the time just after his past dreams, Harry didn't feel sadness or a deep terror. As Harry stared out Ron's window, he felt a kind of resign. He was upset about what he had seen, but he could do nothing about it and something else had happened while he was in that Dark World. When he had seen his parents in that memory, he had realized something. Their souls could be alive in the other world, just as Arabella Fig's was. If only he could search for them! But that possibility seemed impossible, he had no control over when he visited the other place or where he went. There was nothing that Harry could do except wait. Unless-but this was too good to be true. Harry could never pull it off. But if he could- Harry began to dress quickly, barely thinking about what was going on around him. A few minutes into it he accidentally stepped on Ron. "Harry," Ron moaned in a sleepy voice, "it's 4:00AM. What are you doing?" But before Harry could answer Ron was fast asleep again. It was better that way. He couldn't even tell Ron or Hermione what he was planning. Harry had always eagerly awaited returning to Hogwarts, but never as much as he did this year. He practically ran to the door when the door when the taxis arrived to take the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione to King's Cross. It seemed to take ages for them to get to Platform 9 ¾, and when they did get there, Harry almost bashed himself into the wrong platform in his excitement. By the time that they had boarded the train, Harry had finally calmed down. After reminding himself several times that his plan might not work-although Harry was sure that it would-he felt almost normal. However, he still had to explain his rush to Ron and Hermione. "Why were you in such a hurry to get here, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I umm.was excited to get here because-" Harry groped for an idea, "I think that I might be made captain of the Gryffindor quidittch team and I want to find out as soon as possible." Harry squirmed, hoping that his friends would believe him. "Well, well, Potter is so sure that he is going to be the House Captain," Draco Malfoy sauntered into the compartment accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. "Frankly, I wouldn't get my hopes up Potter. There are so many other deserving candidates.like Weasley's dress robes," Malfoy sneered. Harry and Draco Malfoy had been enemies since they first met on the Hogwarts express and their loathing for each other had only grown since the Triwizard Tournament. Ron had begun to stand up and both Harry and, apparently Hermione feared a fight. "I'm sure your no shoe-in for the Slytherin Captain," Hermione coolly remarked. Malfoy's normally pale face gained a tinge of color for a moment. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's go," Malfoy muttered and he made a hasty exit from their compartment. "You know Harry," Ron said, "I really hope that you do make captain, then you can pound the Slytherin team into the dirt." Everyone present enjoyed a good laugh, but Harry couldn't keep focused on one thing for too long. He needed to get to Hogwarts, so badly that he could think of nothing else. But his anxiety would be over after tonight. At least it would subside for a good while, at least until it was time for him to put his plan into action. Chapter 13 A Hint of Things to Come Later. Much later. Harry had been walking for what seemed like hours. Normally he would have no strength left to move, but it was different here. Harry needed no energy to move here; only a will to travel. After all of that walking, for days, for months, for years, which were contained in a single step, Harry reached what he had been looking for. He wasn't sure how he knew that this was his destination, but all the same he was sure. It was the end of the forest-that was one sign; however, Harry was really sure that he had come to the right place as he climbed a little hill and looked out into the meadow beyond that was filled with. "Lights," Harry whispered. There were thousands of dancing lights in the pasture below. None of them seemed to have a particular source or anything to support them, but that didn't matter to Harry. He felt his heart soar as he saw those orbs of brightness. He ran into the field shouting. "Mum, Dad! Mum, Dad!" Harry was concentrating so hard that he didn't see the dark figure follow him into the meadow. He didn't notice as the shape drew closer and closer. Harry heard nothing when the figure withdrew a wand and began to speak. The lips of that darkness began to form the first word, but before it could utter a sound. + + + Sunlight streamed in through the curtains around Harry's four-poster bed in the dormitory. Harry shook himself and began to get ready for the first day of the new term. Chapter 14 An Old Friend Harry didn't pay attention to much of anything at breakfast (including the syrup that clung to his sleeve after accidentally sticking his elbow in his pancakes), so Hermione had to yell at Harry three times to get him to take the sheet with his new schedule. "Oh, thanks," Harry muttered. His mind was still where it had been last night. "New Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Ron mumbled. "We get to meet him today." "Oh, how wonderful," gushed Hermione. "Who do you think it will be?" "Haven't the faintest idea," Ron said. "Harry, who do you think we might have?" Hermione asked. Apparently she hadn't noticed the lack of interest in Harry's emerald eyes. "Huh, what? Oh I don't know either," Harry said through a mouthful of toast. "Harry, I've been worried about you lately," Hermione said in a very concerned tone. "You haven't been able to concentrate on anything!" If she had been planning what Harry was planning, chances were that she wouldn't be able to concentrate either, in Harry's opinion. "We better start heading for Transfigurations," Ron advised, so together, they stood up and headed for Professor McGonagall's room. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, until Defense Against the Dark Arts, that is. Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the room about three minutes before class was scheduled to start and Harry immediately began to feel uneasy. There was something in that room that was very familiar. He associated it with the best and worst times of his life. It was a powerful presence, but Harry couldn't quite figure out what it was. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked. "I don't know. It's familiar somehow, but I don't know how I know it," Harry stopped there and tried to put into words the sensation that he was getting from this room. Harry's thoughts were abruptly cut off by a drawling voice coming from the back of the room. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the quidittch captain, the quidittch reject, and the mudblood. All together again, but this year things won't be half so nice," Malfoy sneered. Harry couldn't see how things could be any worse than last year so he took the threat lightly. But someone else didn't. "Threatening a fellow student, Malfoy? I'm afraid that that will be five points from Slytherin." Malfoy was speechless. One could almost hear the score for Slytherin posted in the Great Hall falling down to zero. The Slytherins in the room looked shocked, but not nearly as shocked as Harry, because only he recognized the man who had just reprimanded Malfoy. "Si-" Harry began. "Shhhh.not now Harry," he whispered. No one else would recognize him. No one else could. Although everyone was staring at him in shock, none had such good reasons as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had just witnessed a (wrongly) convicted murder tell off their nemesis. Puzzled, Harry continued to look at the Professor. He knew who he was looking at, it was his Godfather, but he was different somehow. He was a little shorter; a little darker; a little closer to that great black dog that he transformed into. It was as if he had transformed, but only very partially. "Settle down, settle down class. My name is Professor Canidae, and I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." Chapter 15  
  
Almost Padfoot  
  
After their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the room. After all the students had left, Harry tried to say something, but found himself at a loss for words. Finally, he began. "Sirius, how-" he started to say something but stopped because he couldn't find the right words. "I take it that you mean my present.state," Sirius guessed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Well, Dumbledore asked me to teach here, so that I could keep an eye on you this year. However, I couldn't come here looking like myself, so I changed. I went part way through my animagius transformation so that I just a hair closer to a dog." Sirius smiled. Harry stood there, thunderstruck. It was a brilliant plan. Why hadn't anyone thought of it before? "That's wonderful, Sirius!" Hermione gushed. "Ya, it really is," Ron chimed in. Harry said nothing. He was glad that Sirius was there, but he felt, somehow, that this would cause more hinder than harm. Would Sirius ever let Harry go through with his plans? Harry thought that he knew the answer. Still, the Gryffindors finally had a teacher who was on their side, so Harry pushed his discomfort out of him mind for a moment. "It's great to have you back Sirius!" Harry grinned. "All right then you three, let's go have dinner," Sirius said. "Oh, and be careful about using my name. Remember, I'm Professor Canidae." Everyone nodded and they headed into the Great Hall for dinner. Chapter 16 The Song of Tethra Harry ate his dinner quickly, barely noticing what he ate. He was intent on going to the library. There had to be a book, manuscript, or scroll there that would help him to accomplish his goal. Harry was almost finished when Hermione leaned over to talk to him. "Harry, what's going on?" she asked. "Nothing," Harry vehemently replied. "Harry, you have to talk to me, you have to tell me what's wrong!" She persisted. "No, I don't!" Harry snapped back. "Fine, don't tell me now, but, meet me in the common room at midnight," she begged. Harry wouldn't meet her eyes. "I have to go," he said abruptly. Harry grabbed his book bag and headed for the library. He started looking right away. Portals, dimensions, teleportation; Harry looked up everything that he could think of, but he found nothing. Gateways, other worlds, space-pockets; it was almost 11:00 and Harry had found nothing. He was flipping, and flicking, and figuring, and then, he was flying. The world had simply melted away into nothingness and he was floating in that space. Harry leaned back and enjoyed the utter quiet of this place. Then the silence was shattered by a high-pitched noise. Slowly, Harry recognized the sound as singing. "Beware the plains of Tethra, The land of risk and dreams. Beware the plains of Tethra, Where nothing's as it seems." Harry sat there, bewildered as the voices continued. "There once was a man that died, There once was a boy who lived. There once was a place out of time, Where both, their lives would give." It was eerie to hear all of those strange voices from nothing. Harry wanted to leave now. This emptiness was no longer a beautiful place. The echoes of the voices rang on forever and Harry was drowning in the sounds. "Let me go, let me go!" Harry yelled "Beware, beware, beware!" The voices called back. Harry was sinking into those reverberations. He wanted to die; anything to get away from that ghostly choir. And then it all stopped. Harry checked his watch. It was well passed midnight. He had fallen asleep in the library. He climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. To his great relief, Hermione wasn't in the Common Room. Harry hurried up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and fell fast asleep. Chapter 17 Quidittch When Harry went down to breakfast a little late that morning he got the surprise of his life. As he made his way to the Gryffindor table, he was getting jealous looks from some-mainly the Slytherins-and envious looks from others. Harry was wondering what was going on as he sat down when he was suddenly bombarded with cheers from those seated at the table. "Well done, Harry!" Shouted George. "Congratulations, Harry!" Ron chimed in. The entire Gryffindor table was making the loudest racket that Harry had ever heard but he had no idea what it was about. "Hermione," Harry whispered, "what's going on here?" "You don't know?" She asked in a tone of pure shock. "Why would I be asking you if I knew?" Harry muttered under his breath. "Ron!" Hermione shouted, "Ron Wesley, get over here and tell your best friend what the commotion is about." Hermione was fighting hard not to laugh. Ron made his way over to Harry. "Harry knows what this is about, don't you mate?" Ron smiled. Harry shook his head. "You don't know?" Ron goggled. "How could you not know?" Ron was laughing almost as hard as Hermione by now. "What is going on!" Harry shouted to the whole table. Silence fell over the Great Hall as all of Gryffindor-not to mention most of the other houses- stared at Harry. "Harry," Ron said, his voice rang out strangely in the silence, "you've been made Quidittch Captain." Chapter 18 Everything One week ago, the news of being made Quidittch Captain would have been the most wonderful thing that Harry could think of, but now he wasn't so sure. Being Quidittch Captain would make Harry lose valuable library time and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give that up. After all, was a simple sport more important than his parents? With O.W.L.s approaching at a rapid pace, and with Gryffindor's first Quidittch game in less than two weeks, Harry was working flat out just to survive. Monday night was a quick start on homework, down to the Quidittch pitch to practice with the team, then back to his room to do his homework, and finally running back to the pitch at nine o'clock to watch Ron's tryout for Keeper. Tuesday night was a session of intense training, then a brief bit spent writing a Transfiguration's essay (discuss the differences between transformation of animate and inanimate objects), then up to the astronomy tower for a bit of divinations, then back down to the common room at nearly midnight to work on the rest of his homework. The rest of the week continued to look like this for Harry, and it wasn't until Thursday night that Harry managed to drag himself into the library to do a bit of research. Meanwhile, the first Quidittch game of the year was drawing closer, and closer, and Harry found himself worrying almost non-stop about the match. Meanwhile, little by little, as Harry's homework and other obligations grew, he began to drift farther and farther away from his friends, leaving himself on a desolate isle of confusion and desperation. Chapter 19 Gryffindor versus Slytherin Harry awoke early on the morning of Gryffindor's first Quidittch match. He had no desire to eat with the rest of the team. In fact, Harry hadn't eaten with his friends or the team for nearly a week. He preferred to wake early, eat, and go to the library and look for the spell that he needed; the one that would take him back to the Dark World. Today, however, Harry had no urge to eat. He thought about going outside and practicing for the game but as he looked out the window, Harry got a sickening feeling in his stomach that he was sure would keep him far away from the Quidittch pitch until the game. Harry decided to, yet again, bury himself in the library. Harry felt almost desperate as he looked through those books. There was nothing it seemed, absolutely nothing. "Rubbish, all rubbish," Harry murmured as he drifted into a deep sleep. "Tethra, Tethra, Beware the Planes of Tethra-" "No!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright. He looked at his watch. "Ten o'clock," he muttered to himself, "ten o'clock-the Quidittch match!" He would be late. Harry ran flat out to the pitch. He was just in time to walk onto the field with the team. "Where were you Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry was saved from answering by the short blast of Madame Hooch's whistle. They rocketed off into the air, so did seven green and silver blurs-the Slytherin team. They would need to capture the snitch quickly today. The Slytherins had been working on speed and it showed. Harry prayed that Ron could hold them off long enough for Harry top catch the snitch and end the game. "Slytherin scores!" came Lee Jordan's voice. Harry guessed that his prayers wouldn't be answered today. The chasers and Harry would have to save the day. Harry put on a burst of speed and began to search the field for the tiny golden snitch. Harry flew around the field several times, but there was no glimpses of gold, no beats of wings. Harry chanced a glance down at the Gryffindor goal posts and his heart sank. Ron was doing his best, but Harry doubted if even Oliver Wood could have held off the on slot of Slytherin chasers. Harry sighed, but he didn't even finish exhaling when he was nearly knocked off his broom. Harry turned to see what had happened. It hadn't been a bludger; it was Malfoy zipping past him after a tiny glint of gold. Harry fumbled for a moment, but only a moment, he was soon whizzing after Malfoy at top speed. He was a broom's length behind, a hand's length to the back, an inch away from being neck and neck with Malfoy. Harry kicked hard and he was ahead. Hands outstretched, Harry tore after the snitch. He felt the click surface and the beating wings. Harry's fingers closed around the little ball and. "Potter catches the Snitch; Gryffindor wins 150-100!" Lee shouted. "Gryffindor wins!" Everyone was ecstatic. "Great job, Harry!" Hermione called. "Wonderful, Harry!" Alicia Spinet smiled "Good Job, Harry" Someone else called. Harry turned to see who it was and his stomach did a double back flip. It was Cho Chang. Harry turned around to say something to her, but before he could, he was hoisted onto the shoulders of a huge crowd of Gryffindor supporters. Harry looked backwards as he was carried away from a happily waving Cho Chang. Chapter 20  
  
Finding It  
  
After that first match against Slytherin, the Gryffindor Quidittch team had no rivals. Harry kept up the practices but they became background noise amid the din of schoolwork and research. Research: that was what Harry was spending most of his time doing. If there was a moment between classes, Harry could be found doing research; if there was an empty seat at the Gryffindor table, it was because Harry was in the library doing research. With all of the time Harry was spending researching magical portals, one would have thought that he would have found something, but he hadn't. One morning, Harry decided that it might be good for him to eat breakfast with his friends. He had been sorely neglecting them and he was worried that they might be angry with him, but their response was quite the opposite; or at least Hermione's was. As soon as Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione began to talk to him. "Harry, where have you been? We haven't seen you in ages. It's always a quick chat in class and then off you go to the library. Honestly, you can't live in there!" "You would know that Hermione, wouldn't you. I seem to recall that you tried in third year," Ron remarked. Harry tried to catch Ron's eye, but Ron seemed very interested in his corn flakes. Harry sighed. How could he have ignored his best friend for the better part of six months and expected a warm welcome back? "Ron," Harry tried. Maybe with some prompting Ron would come around. Harry looked over at the red haired boy. Ron turned to George and struck up a conversation, keeping his back turned to Harry. "How did you do on that Transfigurations quiz Harry?" Hermione asked in an attempt to break the silence. "Fine," Harry mumbled, "I have to go, Hermione." Harry grabbed his book bag and left. He intended to go to the library but he was almost to the Charms classroom before he realized that he had taken a wrong turn out of the Great Hall. Harry felt horrible. How could he have been so thick? Now Ron wasn't speaking to him, and Harry knew that he had every right to be angry. Harry marched back to the Library and began his search again. Maybe he should give up his search for the spell, maybe Harry should go back to Ron and try to make amends and forget about these stupid ideas, maybe, maybe. But then it happened. The book Harry had been holding slipped open and his finger stopped at the top of the page. Under the entry on "Tortoises, jeweled and other varieties" was one marked "Tethra: History and Teleportation." Harry leaned closer to the book and read:  
  
Tethra is a magical world. It is the fusion of our legends and dreams. It is the only place where the spirit world and mortal world intersect. Although such place would seem to be one that only wizards could access, Muggles are actually more frequent visitors than magical folk. The reason for this is that it is often the place where nightmares occur. Tethra is a realm without limitations. Almost anything that a visitor can imagine can happen there. Another interesting property of Tethra is that those in it can often see into the past, present, and future while in it. This is why a visit to Tethra is often mistaken for a vision or premonition. The landscape can take any shape but it is most commonly a place familiar to the denizen. On many occasions, this familiar place is displayed in a dark way with no other people. There is no need to use magic to enter Tethra, fore people can be pulled into it while dreaming, but there are ways to willfully go there by magic. This is not recommended because although those in Tethra are all in a dream state in the mortal realm, anything that happens to the dreamer in Tethra will affect them in this world also. The spell for entering Tethra is simple: Mort Lucum Tethra.  
  
That was it. Harry didn't bother to read on. He had found what he needed and he was going to that place. Tethra was obviously the Dark World that Harry had slipped into and now all Harry had to do was recite three words and he would be back in the one place where he might find his parents. The chance was slim but Harry didn't care. Harry wrote the spell down quickly and was about to go to his dormitory when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I need to you see you in my office, now." Chapter 21 The Office Call Harry jumped almost a foot high when he felt the hand on his back, but when he heard the voice that went with it he relaxed-almost. Sirius's tone was very stern and Harry had a feeling that he had done something wrong. It was amazing how almost all of the Hogwarts teachers had the gift to make one feel guilty for breathing when they were angry. Harry slowly turned to face Sirius. "We need to talk, Harry," Sirius said. "Yes, Professor Canidae," Harry mumbled numbly. They headed for the exit and almost as soon as Harry had left the room with the angry Defense the Dark Arts teacher, someone moved over to where Harry had been sitting. Papers flew through the book he had been reading only moments ago, the book that contained the secret to entering Harry's dreams. A hand stopped at one dog-eared page and a pair of deep eyes scanned the sheet until they met with the spell of Tethra. There was a gasp. Moments later, the library was empty and the book was gone. + + + Harry sat down in Sirius's office. It was different, as it had been every year since Harry had come to Hogwarts. This time there were numerous books on every subject that Harry could think of. There was a particularly large stack on the subject of Dark Arts detection. Harry also took in Sirius's desk, it was a mess of papers, but one folder stood up above the rest. It read "DARK LORD ACTIVITIES" in bold letters. Trying to get a better look at the folder, Harry bento forward, but at that moment Sirius shifted his hand---whether accidental or on purpose, Harry couldn't tell- and covered the papers. "Harry, I've been talking to Hermione lately-" Harry groaned, "-and she's told some interesting things. According to Hermione, you've been ignoring Ron and her for the past six months! This isn't like you Harry; you value friendship above all else. Please tell me what is going on." Sirius fixed Harry with an unwavering gaze and even as Harry turned away to shield himself from the penetrating stair, he felt it boring through him. Harry sat there on the verge of revealing his secret. Surely Sirius wouldn't stop him. It would be a way to see James and Lily again and they had been Sirius's best friends. Harry opened his mouth, prepared to tell all. "Sirius-" Harry paused, "nothing is going on. I've just been very busy with homework, and Quidittch and studying. If you talk to Ron and Hermione before I do then tell them that I'm not avoiding them and that I will be able to spend more time with them very soon." Harry stopped, and got up. "I have to go to Quidittch practice; see you later Sirius!" Harry called as he walked towards the door. When he was almost out of the room he looked back. Sirius was sitting at the table with an expression that Harry couldn't read. Harry waved goodbye and left. He didn't like the actions that his plan was forcing him into, and his only refuge was the constant beacon of light: seeing his parents in the Dark World.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Opening the Portal The next few days seemed to crawl by as Harry waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak away and open the portal. A few moths ago, Harry would have said that there was nothing worse than searching in vain for the spell that would take him to the Dark World; at many points he would have sworn to it. Now, with the precious Tethra spell safe in his room, Harry was aware of a greater agony. Harry had the power to go and search for his parents, but he wasn't searching. He had the ability to find their souls, but he didn't find them. He had the means to see his parents that he'd lost so long ago one more time, but he hadn't seen them. But he would. Fate must have been smiling on Harry because within two days of his discovery, he got his chance. They were in Defense Against the Dark Arts when it happened. It all happened so fast that Harry would have trouble recalling the exact sequence of events afterwards, but the effect would stay with Harry forever. Sirius was just explaining how to deflect minor curses and jinxes when and owl flew in through the open window and landed on his desk. Before anyone could comment on this strange occurrence, the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, magically magnified, could be heard throughout the school. "All teachers please report to Professor Dumbledore' s office. All students return to your Common Rooms and wait for instructions from the Prefects." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at each other. For the first time in six months they forgot about Harry's seclusion in the library and began to whisper about what was going on. "Quiet, quiet," muttered Sirius, who was reading the parchment left be the owl. "You're all to report to your house Common Rooms, NOW!" He yelled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to leave, but Sirius stopped them. "Wait a minute, you lot," he called. They stopped obediently. He motioned for them to follow him as he proceeded to the Headmaster's office. "What's going on Professor Canidae?" Harry asked. He probably could have called him Sirius and no one would have noticed in the ensuing chaos. The halls and corridors were full of people screaming, pushing, and trying there best to get out. "Voldemort is at Hogwarts," Sirius said in a hushed whisper. "What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione shouted. "Yes, but the thing is, he's not actually at Hogwarts. Not in a physical way." Harry stared at Sirius. It made no sense. "So you're saying that he's here, without actually being here?" Questioned Hermione. "Exactly!" "We have to go to the Common Room," she said. "Right now!" She added, looking at Harry and Ron's perplexed faces. They hurried up the stairs and through the portrait whole. Harry couldn't believe his good luck. For the first time in his life he didn't care about Voldemort. All he knew was that this was his chance to enter the Dark World. "I'm going to the dormitory," Harry said as nonchalantly as he could. "Harry!" Hermione said, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Good night, Ron, Hermione," he said and ascended the stairs before anyone could stop him. He reached his room and practically ran to his bed. Harry sealed himself up, closing the curtains and blocking out all light. He didn't need to see the paper that had the spell on it. Harry had memorized it the moment that he'd seen it. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his wand and began to recite: "Mort Lucum Tethra, Mort Lucum Tethra." Harry traced a circle with his wand and the spell began to take. It was as if the air in front of him had torn and Harry's wand was the knife responsible. Harry stared as the portal opened. He took a deep breath. "Mum and Dad, I'm coming," he said. And the whole swallowed Harry up. When Ron and ran into the dormitory, he was the only one there. Chapter 23 In Tethra There was a rushing sound for several moments and then Harry felt the cold, hard ground. He lay there for several seconds before he remembered that he had to keep moving. He was on a mission. Harry stood up and took a good look around. He was back in the Dark World. Everything was shadowed and very eerie. At first Harry desperately wished that he were back at Hogwarts, but the thought of his parents gave him the courage that he needed. Just looking at the place gave Harry chills, especially now. Before, the darkness had seemed deadly, yet dormant. Now it was as if some ancient power had been brought to life and there was a tension in the air like the few peaceful moments before the eruption of a volcano. Harry didn't like the feeling and he felt it wise to move on. Although there was no breeze-the air didn't dare to move now that the beastly gloom had awakened-but dead grass was moving slightly. Was it Harry's imagination, or was every leaf shaking with fear? The dimness was oppressive, but the quiet was worse. The land was mocking Harry and his fear. It knew that he would wander in this prison forever. It knew that its silent plain would be Harry's grave. This world was awake and it knew! But what was worse was the delight, like the glee that a cat feels when it has a mouse cornered and is only delaying the prey's death for it's own enjoyment. Harry wanted to scream, but he doubted that a sound would come. This land would not abide an intrusion on its deadly stillness. + + + Later. Much later. Harry had been walking for what seemed like hours. Normally he would have no strength left to move, but it was different here. Harry needed no energy to move here; only a will to travel. After all of that walking, for days, for months, for years, which were contained in a single step, Harry reached what he had been looking for. He wasn't sure how he knew that this was his destination, but all the same he was sure. It was the end of the forest-that was one sign; however, Harry was really sure that he had come to the right place as he climbed a little hill and looked out into the meadow beyond that was filled with. "Lights," Harry whispered. There were thousands of dancing lights in the pasture below. None of them seemed to have a particular source or anything to support them, but that didn't matter to Harry. He felt his heart soar as he saw those orbs of brightness. He ran into the field shouting. "Mum, Dad! Mum, Dad!" Harry was concentrating so hard that he didn't see the dark figure follow him into the meadow. He didn't notice as the shape drew closer and closer. Harry heard nothing when the figure withdrew a wand and began to speak. The lips of that darkness began to form the first word, but before it could utter a sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Darkness "Darkendium!" shouted a girl. Smokey wisps of fog closed in and wrapped them in a blanket of darkness. Harry shouted but that silky fog clenched his throat and stifled the cry. "No!" Harry cried. He didn't care that someone had just saved him. None of that mattered now. Those beautiful orbs of life were nowhere to be seen. His parents were gone. A bloodcurdling scream and a flash of blinding green light interrupted Harry's anguish. It shot through the dark blanket strait and true as an arrow. Harry couldn't move. He just saw is coming towards him and took his last breath. Something hit Harry in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He thought he was dead, but then he saw the green light hit a tree that erupted inflames. What had happened? It was as if someone had pushed him out of the way, but that couldn't have been; no one could move like that. Only light could travel at that speed. Harry tried to catch his breath and organize his disbelieving mind as he stared at that burning tree. There was something special about that light. Harry knew that he must think of what it was, but he had only the vaguest idea that it was important and absolutely no grasp of what it was imperative for. Suddenly, Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. He was about to curse the hand off of that person, but then he saw her he stopped. "Hermione?" he whispered. She nodded and motioned for him to get up. "Hurry, set up the portal again and we can get out," she breathed. Harry didn't have the energy or the time to ask her how she had entered Tethra and found him. He pulled out his wand and prepared to perform the spell. "Mort Lucum Tethra," the wand sputtered, but nothing happened. Harry fought to keep back a scream as he realized what had happened. In Tethra, magic didn't work. He had no idea what to do; he just stood there clutching both his wand and Hermione's hand. He could feel her fingers growing cold under his. "Portalatus!" Someone shouted. The dark fog lifted and Harry stood only ten feet away from the most feared dark wizard of all time. The man looked like a gray skeleton. His skin hung over his bones like a drenched towel. His face was one of pure hatred. His eyes were slits of vengefulness; his mouth was a line of spite; and the slits that he called his nostrils were cuts of loathing. Voldemort raised his wand. A hoarse whisper filled the still night air. "Avada Kedavra!" Chapter 25 The End of Tethra Harry froze as he heard that voice. Suddenly, all of Harry's old nightmares returned. He heard his father try to defend his mother from Lord Voldemort, and for the first time ever he saw it. He could see the tall black haired man stand with his wand raised in a fighting stance. Harry could also see the beautiful red-haired woman running up the stairs. As Lily Potter reached the bedroom, he heard the scream that was the last thing his father ever did. Then Harry saw that dark shape-it barely looked like a man-advance on his mother. Harry saw the blinding flash of green light with double vision. There was the flash in the bedroom fourteen years ago and here was the blaze in a dark field in Tethra. It was over. Harry stood there and watched as death raced towards him. The beam hit-but the thing that crumbled and died was a marble statue of an angel. Harry could never express what happened to anyone as long as he lived. It was as if the ground had just moved, and the statue had just appeared. Although Harry never told anyone, he was eternally grateful to that statue whose only purpose had been to be destroyed. As he watched that statue shine with a sudden brilliance then crumble Harry's reflexes abruptly came back to life. He grabbed Hermione and the rolled out of the way. "Harry," she whispered, trying to inquire of what had just happened. "I don't know either," he told her. Suddenly, a whip of lightening hit the ground next to them. Not only was Lord Voldemort trying to kill them, but also Tethra was sending out a deadly storm. "We have to get out of here, now!" Harry searched the horizon for something to help them. There had to be a way out; there just had to be. As Harry looked at the bold thunderclouds, and bright lightening, he lost all hope that he would ever leave Tethra. Somehow, that resolve gave Harry strength. He might die in this miserable rain, but he wouldn't go down like a coward. Strait backed, broad shouldered, Harry Potter faced Lord Voldemort, prepared to die. Lightning swerved across the sky and thunder cracked like a whip. It was Harry's only hope. He felt that lance and pushed. Harry called to that pure electricity and it came to him. He felt it move through his fingers and into his mind. He took that essence of power and light and pushed it out. Suddenly all of Tethra was a blaze of hard light. It was like shear fire across everything. It burned into the ground. It blasted into the heavens. It radiated through the world. In the middle of this world of light, there was one pit of darkness. The light pressed in on that darkness, but it wouldn't give. It struggled with all of its might, but the light pushed on. Something that sounded like a terrible rip broke through the fiery light. Leaving the world in twilight. On that vast plain there was nothing, but a boy, a girl, and a body. Harry stared at the corps in amazement. As he peered at the body something blasted forth. It was pure darkness headed straight for Harry. He fell back wards as it pounced on him, but something stopped it. Instead, it headed for the clouds and vanished. "Is he gone?" Hermione asked. Just then, something pieced the horizon. A golden sun touched the land and kissed the fields with light. The light spread out over everything, but with all of that light, there came shadows, thrown by everything in that land. "Does that answer your question, Hermione?" Harry smiled. In front of the two, a portal opened. Harry could see the dorm on the other side. "Hermione, let's go home." The girl stepped for the portal, but the boy hung back. He turned to the land of Tethra and towards the ever- brightening light. You gave us all of this, he thought, but you forgot the thing that I really wanted. He began to step into the portal, when he felt a presence at his back. Turning, Harry saw two people bathed in a golden wash of light; he saw a beautiful red haired woman, and a tall man with untidy black hair. Harry suddenly understood the miracles and tragedy of that night when he looked into the woman's eyes. "You saved me," he whispered. "And now it's time to say goodbye, Harry," the woman smiled. "You can leave now, Harry," the man added. Harry wanted to take the words at face value, but he knew that the man wanted Harry to leave something more. "I don't want to," he said, voice cracking. "It hurts too much." "It's time," that man of the messy hair said. Harry fought back tears and reached for the man. His hand passed through Harry's-they never even touched-and Harry stepped through the portal. That man was right. It was time to move on, no matter how much it hurt. Harry would move on, but he would never forget. He took one last look back at the shadows of the people that were his parents, and Harry Potter left both Tethra and his dreams forever. 


End file.
